


Well Cared For

by Morgothikarp



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Biting, Galo is an angel, Group Sex, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, feral gueira, gueira and meis love working eachother up, the boys are obedient to Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgothikarp/pseuds/Morgothikarp
Summary: Galo realizes he is going into heat but luckily Lio knows exactly how to deal with this situation. He will make sure his Alphas care for his beloved Omega at all costs. Lio may be a Beta but everyone knows who is truly in charge in this situation and it surely isn't either alpha. Galo gets a little too much love for his own good but the others don't mind helping him out one bit.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Well Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written ABO before so i'm sorry if its weird and confusing haha I did my best okay? I just wanted to write poor Galo being wrecked by the boys. In this version Lio is a beta and meis and gueira are alphas with galo being an omega. Of course Lio still is in control regardless of anything. I love writing Gueira to be nasty and wild. Also this is the first time i wrote group sex so hopefully I didn't make it too confusing to read. I can't write much other than graphic sex i guess so...it's shaky and nonsensical in the beginning that's why. 
> 
> Twit is @morgothikarp

Lio had known Galo’s heat was soon. He could smell it on him, see the signs of it coming. The neediness increasing, clinging more and more to Lio as the days went by. He was always affectionate but now vying for Lio’s attention even more so. The scent increased as well. Galo’s lovely distinct smell, embers and ginger. He smelled of spices and warmth, just thinking of that sweet scent was enough to light Lio’s chest ablaze with comfort and desire alike. 

When they arrived home Galo had felt the symptoms begin to take hold full force. “Lio..I’m feeling hot my head is a bit fuzzy..” 

“I know I can smell you.” Lio countered factually much to Galo’s dismay. 

“That makes it sound gross..I can feel my pants getting-” 

“We’re almost there Galo don’t worry I’ll take care of you” Lio quickly corrected, grabbing the doorknob and holding it open for Galo to enter before him. Locking it once they were inside. 

Gazing around the apartment, everything seemed to still. Gueira and Meis were seated on the couch, chatting happily about something. Lio wasn’t entirely certain what, as he didn’t have much of a chance to listen in before they went stark still. It wasn’t surprising after all Galo’s scent was strong and surely the spiced fragrance filled the room within seconds of their arrival. Lio could see it, the delicious fragrance overcoming both alphas with a ferocity that bordered on dangerous. Perhaps it would be if it weren’t for Lio. As a beta he was not affected half as much by the scents of alphas and omegas in their times of need. But he could see the flush of desire, of want, of need, fill their bodies almost instantly. 

Mei’s tried to fight his obvious interest. The scent filling his nostrils and his pupils dilating as dark eyes locked in on the two. A shudder went through him before thin fingers covered his face, palm pressing over his nose to attempt and mask the scent. It did not help much. He wanted to be respectful, he did, but try as he might his body reacted on instinct, desire flitting through in a burst and causing his cheeks to slowly stain pink. 

The hair on the back of Gueira’s neck stood up, unlit cigarette dropping from his lips in a near comical fashion as bright red eyes honed in on Galo. His body stiffened and hunched just for a second as a low growl unintentionally slipped past his lips. Not one of anger but of arousal. 

At the sound of Gueira’s growl Meis pushed against his companions' arm, snapping him out of the primal desire long enough for Gueira to realize his mistake and cover his nose as well, looking away in an attempt to calm his racing heart and distract his mind. However, the T.V. seemed to have lost its interest, regardless of how long he focused on it. 

Galo noticed their reactions, but his mind was elsewhere. Everything was getting muddled and hazy. Glossy eyes shifted to Lio, he was having a hard time keeping them off honestly. Watching the shorter mans every move. How he hung up their coats, removed his shoes. Galo followed suit, trying to ignore the sensation in his lower stomach. The burning, the warm pool that ached and the slick that didn’t seem to stop coming. He hadn’t even realized he was panting until Lio gently cupped his face. Blue hues refocused on the warm purple staring back at him. His chest felt warmer just looking at Lio, god he was beautiful. Not to mention the way Lio gazed at him, longing, loving, gentle, it made Galo’s heart thump to the point he thought it might burst from his chest at any moment. 

“Why don’t you get yourself comfortable Galo? We’ll take care of you okay?” The bluette blushed brightly, mouth pushing into a tight line and his eyebrows furrowing. Uncertain of how to respond, he wanted to be snarky, quip back or make a joke to Lio but didn’t have the energy. His need was overflowing and honestly, the promise of Lio, his love, making sure he would be attended to, just sounded divine. 

Galo was unable to prevent the practical purr that left him, a shuddering gasp escaping from his chest as those gentle fingers caressed his cheek. He stood there, basking in the sensation for lord knows how long, sweet, soft hands slowly moving over his cheek in attentive adoration. Galo couldn’t stop the whimper that rose from his throat at the feeling of Lio withdrawing his hand. 

Lio slightly pointed his chin forward, indicating for Galo to go to the bedroom. Galo understood but couldn’t stop himself from turning bright red anyway. He nodded quickly, long blue locks bouncing about on his head before heading towards the bedroom. Gueira and Meis tensed, all too obviously when Galo walked by. Brisk movement wafting a spiced ginger fragrance right to them. Meis kept his cool, appearing collected no matter how much he was melting on the inside. Gueira was not so sly, he jutted forward, heels digging into the carpet to prevent himself from lurching up and chasing after Galo. 

“Smells divine, doesn’t he?” Lio spoke up, smooth, velvety voice drawing closer as he entered the living room. There was a devilish grin on his lips. Meis and Guiera knew that smile. They were going to play tonight. “You’ll both behave right?” Gueira looked like a bobblehead in his over enthusiastic response while Meis merely gave a curt nod of the head. Lio leaned forward, hands dipping down and raising both their chins at the same time. His eyes seemed to burn right through them. “Good boys.” Meis shuddered at the praise, his body tingling and goosebumps freshly tracing his exposed flesh. Gueira let out quite the pathetic sound, similar to a mewl. 

Lio retracted his hands, standing straight once more, glancing down for a few more seconds at the two men, his smile had faded into an expression of composed control. There may be two alphas before him, but everyone in this house knew who was truly in charge and it certainly wasn’t them. “Come.” Lio directed and turned on his heel, striding towards the bedroom door with the grace and dignity of a dancer. Gueira popped up from his seat closer to a jack in the box than anything and although Meis rose steadily, the excitement was barely contained in his typically somber expression. 

Upon entering the room both alphas stiffened, their senses exploded with omegan scent. Electricity shooting through them with such a force it was as if lightning struck where they stood. The smell was overwhelming. Enough to bring any alpha to their knees with want, to beg even. Warm fragrance wafted through the room, ginger, spice and smoke filling the small enclosed space. Gueira thought he was drooling for a moment, having to catch himself before the salivation dribbled past his lips. Meis’ nostrils flared, a gentle groan pushed from his throat in pure lust. 

Galo was waiting on the bed. Presented like a feast for just the three of them to lay eyes on. His face was flushed with both arousal and gentle hints of embarrassment. Glassy eyes unfocused with lust, eyebrows tipped upward just slightly making his expression oh so pathetic. Parted lips shimmered from where he had recently run his tongue over in anticipation. A soft pink flushed over his heaving chest, rising and falling with shallow breaths. Laying on his back, propped up on his elbows, legs parted as if an invitation. Open thighs framing Galo’s longing face, blue eyes bottomless as the sea filled to the brim with need. 

Lio wasted no time, already approaching the panting omega, easing himself on the bed next to Galo with the utmost care. Meis and Gueira only got a few steps forward before Lio’s dominating voice caught their attention. “Dont move.” They both took pause. Eyes darting back and forth to one another for a split second. “Stay right where you are” Meis obeyed, always so good at following Lio’s instructions. Gueira gave an agitated whine, but it was low as if not wanting Lio to scold him before he complied as well, although his fidgeting was much more obvious. 

Galo let out a sudden moan, head dropping back and his body arching as Lio’s fingers gently slid into him. Coated with slick and arousal they moved smoothly, no resistance, if anything Galo wanted more. His hips thrusted up into the contact, whimpering with each gentle flick of the wrist. Lio hummed at the warm wetness engulfing his fingers, opening them and stretching Galo with subdued delight. Fiery blue hues gazed up, desperate and pleading, Galo didn’t need to even speak for Lio to understand what that silent gaze begged for. 

“I need to make sure you’re ready. I don’t want my favorite Omega getting hurt now do I?” His tone was equal parts praise and taunt, knowing he most likely didn’t need to prepare Galo, but teasing all three men at once was something he would not pass up. Lio received a choked moan in response. Firm muscles twitched at his agonizingly thorough ministrations. 

“Meis.” The raven-haired man stiffened for just a moment in response before moving forward as Lio beckoned with his free hand, finger curling forward in a coaxing fashion. Gueira grit his teeth, grinding and shifting his stance as he waited. He wanted to walk forward too but it wasn’t his turn yet. Lio didn’t call him forth. 

When Meis got close enough Lio slipped his fingers out from Galo, slick strands dripping off his fingertips as he pushed them into Meis’ mouth without warning. Meis sucked thoroughly, groaning at the sweet taste washing over his tongue as those digits pushed and moved around his mouth. Lio made sure he lapped up every last drop of Galo before withdrawing his hand. Repositioning himself to sit at Galo’s head. Easing the man off his elbows and resting blue locks within his lap, fingers softly stroking through the silken strands of azure. 

“God you’re beautiful Galo..I want to watch your expression when Meis fills you up.” That was the signal and Meis recognized it. This wasn’t their first rodeo after all. Nimble fingers began to quickly unbuckle his pants, removing his erection with a soft sigh of relief. Lio was tracing his fingers along Galo’s jaw gingerly, moving in gentle patterns as he held Galo’s head still so he could take in every change in his expression. 

“Meis hurry I--” Galo’s words were cut short, eyes falling half-mast and his back arched as a pleasured warmth pulsated through him. Lio relished in the sight of Galo moaning out, body twitching as he felt Meis slowly pushing inside. Meis let out a shaky gasp, biting his lower lip at the all-consuming heat surrounding him. Inch by inch coating him in slick euphoria. 

He knew Lio liked to watch and always wanted Meis to start slow, the reason he went first after all. Gueira was too aggressive, lost in the feeling and the moment, too swift and wouldn’t be able to properly hold back so Lio could savor it. Meis was good, he struggled but the praise he received was worth the effort. The effort that made his body tremble, his brow furrow and his fingers tighten on Galo’s hips. The self-restraint he possessed was ungodly, it took all his focus to refrain from being sucked in. 

“God Meis you’re such a determined alpha..so thoughtful and careful..” Lio’s words made him involuntarily moan, forcing long eyelashes open to glance up, dark hues captured by purple, bright and mesmerizing. “You’re so good..move forward, all the way.” Meis obeyed Lio’s directions and pushed his hips forward, slowly filling Galo further and further until he was entirely engulfed in the muscled form below. He was panting already; from the exertion it took to keep his body under perfect control. 

Galo was a trembling mess. He wanted more, his body craved it and he was crumbling apart. Lio gently held his face, leaning down and placing the softest kiss against those pretty pink lips. “Ask Meis nicely..” Lio whispered against him. Galo swallowed hard, eyes shifting from Lio as he moved his head away to look down at Meis. 

“A-alpha Meis please-” Meis shuddered at the sound of Galo calling him alpha and didn’t even let the other finish begging before he was thrusting his hips forward. Galo cried out in sweet relief at the sensation of having Meis pound into him rabidly. The wet slapping noises filled the room accompanied by Galo’s cries of raw pleasure. 

Gueira was trembling at this point. His mouth salivated and his pupils were blown out wildly, he looked frantic. Fidgeting constantly from his erection straining painfully against his pants. Lio knew how long he had been waiting. “Gueira you can join now.” Lio cooed softly, smirking ever so lightly at seeing how quickly Gueira approached. 

His chest was flush against Meis’ back. Each thrust the long-haired man made into Galo caused a low growl to escape Gueira as he was rocked back into. His hands took no time in placing themselves on the smaller frame before him. Fingers tightly grasping against Meis’ side, his arm wrapping around, leaving no space between them. Their bodies moved together with each thrust. Clawed fingers grazed against Meis’ cheek, sending a small jolt through him, a little gasped puff escaping. Hair was then pushed behind his ear, tucked away and pulled back, held up by Gueira to expose the back of Meis’ neck and side of his face. 

“Fuck him harder.” Gueira breathed against reddened flesh. Meis closed his eyes now, brow furring as his hips sped up. Galo squirmed, whining out as he looked up to Lio who offered the softest smile in return. “Faster, more, more, ruin him” Hot breath was pushing over flushed skin in hot gasps. Gueira’s teeth grazed the side of Meis’ neck, leaving a burning trail in their wake. Meis felt his flesh ache to be bitten. A few nibbles, kisses, licking. Sticky saliva cooling as Gueira removed his mouth to lick Mei’s earlobe a bit too aggressively. “Fill him up, harder Meis, make him scream for you. You’re the alpha right?” There was a guttural growl directly into Meis’ ear and god he thought he might faint from how hot it was. “I want more” 

Meis was frantically moving now, the rhythm was lost entirely, just rapid movements, fast and deep. Galo’s body bounced into Lio with each thrust, his moans stringing along into pleasured sobs, tears brimming in his eyes from the stimulation Meis relentlessly provided. He fell apart, as did Meis. The final straw was Gueira biting deep into the side of his neck, Meis’ didn’t even care if blood was drawn or not. 

Galo came with a shaky cry, his legs tensing and his back lifting up. Lio kissed his forehead, hands holding Galo’s own tenderly as they shook. Meis felt his hips stuttered, held still by Galo’s clenching walls, riding out his climax in place didn’t seem to bother him too much. 

Gueira’s hands were all over him, grabbing his ass, cupping his chest, roaming, moving. Love bites and kisses had littered his neck, dark bruises forming and leaving teeth indentations behind. Meis had bit his lip so hard it was sore and red by the time he finally released it. Gueira wasted no time grabbing the side of his chin and turning his head. Hot, hungry tongue assaulted Meis’ own within seconds. Gueira was starving for this, rabid and aggressive Meis welcomed the feeling of Gueira tasting him. 

“What a good alpha to you hmm Galo? Isn’t Meis such a good boy?” Meis moaned into Gueira’s mouth hearing the praise, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment but Gueira didn’t relent. “Hmmm when his knot relaxes..do you think you can handle Gueira?” It wasn’t necessarily a question. Lio already decided Galo was going to be pleased until he passed out after all. Meis was always gentler in general, he usually went first. Then when Galo was completely relaxed Gueira would absolutely destroy him. Sometimes if Meis overstimulated Galo to the point of no return, which had happened before, Gueira would simply fuck Meis into the ground. 

It took a few minutes, Gueira never moving an inch away from Meis all the while, he had started dry humping him from behind, drinking up the whines and groans Meis provided through the sensation. Lio was gently massaging Galo’s arms and shoulders, softly whispering praise and sweet nothings to him until Meis was able to pull out. Gueira didn’t once stop his focus on Meis, his beloved. 

“Galo turn over.” Lio commanded. Shaky arms pushed up, his body trembling as he slowly obeyed. Lifting himself onto his hands and knees Galo lifted up his head up to look at Lio who cupped his chin softly. Thumb rubbing over Galo’s lower lip slowly, sensually as their eyes met. “Clean him up a bit Gueira.” Lio spoke, never breaking eye contact with Galo who was flushed red and panting, expression blissed out and euphoric. 

“Yes boss” Gueira responded hungrily. Releasing Meis if a bit reluctantly before pressing his knee against the bed behind Galo. He didn’t even hesitate to dip his head down and begin to lap up the warm arousal. Combined with Meis’ seed Gueira licked hungrily as if it were his final meal, aggressively pressing his tongue into Galo and making the man’s body wrack from overstimulation. He tried to drop his head but Lio’s grip tightened and held him firm. 

“No hiding.” Lio’s tone was loving but strong, there was no negotiating. 

Gueira groaned, lifting his head up and licking his lips, lines of slick and cum breaking from his tongue swiping over. “You taste so fucking good Meis.” His hand grabbed the back of the Meis’ head, twining in long silken locks and yanking him forward into a wet kiss. Meis let a soft sound escape into Gueira’s mouth as he tasted himself mixed with Galo on the fiery man’s tongue. 

God Gueira made him come undone so effortlessly. Their tongues twined for a few seconds before Gueira pulled back and undid his pants. He wasted no time freeing himself, hissing at the cool air touching his throbbing cock. It was red and dribbling precum, he was aching so badly. But not yet, he knew the routine, as impatient as he was. Instead Gueira pressed himself against Galo from behind, rubbing against the others entrance in smooth fluid motions. 

Galo tensed up, rocking his hips back into the sensation, feeling himself grow wetter by the second, slick sliding between his thighs as he whimpered. “What do you say Galo? Will you beg?” Lio asked curtly, his eyes boring into Galo’s so much so the bluette closed his own from the pressure. 

“Alpha Gueira..I need more. Please fill me.” Galo pushed back as if attempting to get Gueira inside himself. But he needn’t bother. A guttural snarl ripped from Gueira’s throat at the request and he was fully sheathed inside Galo within seconds. Bottoming out immediately and making Galo cry out with unbridled pleasure. There was no slowness or buildup as Meis had given, Gueira was near violently pounding into Galo as soon as he was fully in. Hands in a death grip on that slim waist, yanking Galo back with each thrust forward, making sure to get impossibly deep within the other. Each movement elicited a high-pitched ‘ah!’ from Galo in quick succession. 

It didn’t take long for Galo to collapse forward, his arms giving out under the pleasured strain, chest hitting the bed as Gueira rammed into him, ass in the air. Meis had moved to the side of Galo, one hand sliding under and finding his erection, slick and leaking in Meis hand. Pumping Galo in time with Gueira’s rampant thrusting Meis leaned down and began to bite Galo’s back, laying claim to the toned body below him. Purple and red littering Galo’s back and shoulder as Lio gently ran fingers through Galo’s hair once again. 

Lio had undone his pants now, Galo’s face flush against his crotch and quite frankly with Gueira’s vicious pace he didn’t think Galo could handle another round. If he could it would just be a pleasant surprise. Lio removed his own length now, softly letting his cock press against Galo’s cheek. Eyes opened, gazing up under blue lashes to Lio who stared lustfully, lips parted faintly. “Lick” That one word made Galo whimper breathily, complying without any hesitation. Lips parted open as Lio directed himself into Galo’s warm mouth. A sigh of relief was all that was offered as an indication he felt good, that and a faint twitch of his eyebrow, lips parting just a bit further to make room for more air. 

Galo’s constant moans vibrated up Lio’s length and those thin fingers tightened in blue locks, lightly tugging against the sensation. God it felt good to be in Galo’s mouth, this man had always been spectacular at blowjobs and now with Gueira helping thrust him forward, saliva dripping down Lio’s cock from Galo unable to contain how good he felt, well it just brought things to a new level. 

Meis leaned forward, hand never stopped jerking off Galo as he did so. His free hand pushed sweat slicked bangs out of Gueira’s face before sliding through and balling tightly into a fist in those fluffy locks. “Is that all you got Gueira?” He was met with an animalistic growl, fangs baring. “I thought you were supposed to be the rough one” Gueira gave a harsh thrust, jolting Galo forward, making Lio groan as his cock hit the back of Galos’s throat. Meis leaned in close now, lips ghosting just over Gueira’s ear, making the man shudder in excitement. “Fuck him raw. Fuck him like you’re fucking me baby” Meis knew exactly how to push Gueira. His hand yanking the others head back and biting into his neck passionately. This bite did draw blood. 

Gueira’s pace before was relentless but this, it was as if he wanted to split Galo in half, fuck him stupid to where Galo wouldn’t be able to walk for the next week. His hips were connecting with such ferocity and swiftness into Galo that surely the omega would have bruised imprints of Gueira’s hipbones. Galo came, crying out onto Lio’s own erection thus pulling an orgasm from him as well. Lio’s legs trembled slightly and his fingers relaxed as they gently rubbed, tenderly scratching Galo’s head as he filled his mouth with seed. Galo swallowed as much as he could, some spilling past his lips and onto the bed sheets below. 

Tears flowed freely now; red painted over Galo’s cheeks in salty raw lines. The tears weren’t from pain, rather unimaginable pleasure, overflowing through every inch of his body to the point of sheer madness. Gueira repeatedly thrusting into him post his second orgasm was beyond overstimulation, he whimpered bleakly against Lio’s softening member. With a final snarl Gueira knotted, plunging deep and keeping himself buried down within Galo. Galo choked out a sob, eyes staring blankly but not seeing. He felt white hot all over his body, pleasure built in levels he didn’t think were achievable and his body shuddered under the strain of pure ecstasy that were forced upon him. 

Meis nuzzled into Gueira’s cheek as the fiery male panted, his body twitchy and electric, his heart might just explode. “Very good Gueira, you sure know how to put on a show.” Lio preened affectionately. Gueira felt his cheeks heat red but he was too exhausted to hide his blush and merely smiled, lazily as his head tipped back to the ceiling, eyes closed in empty headed bliss. 

They all stayed there for a little while longer, each panting and tingling with excitement, basking in the afterglow of delicious sex. It wasn’t until Gueira removed himself and Galo collapsed onto the bed with an airy whine that they took action to clean up. Lio kissing Galo repeatedly, providing an onslaught of loving words and praise while they fixed up their omega. Meis and Gueira careful to get all the cum out they could with tender care as to not hurt Galo when he was currently so oversensitive. It took a little bit but everyone was cleaned up. The top bedsheet tossed into the dirty clothes to be washed later. They all lay in bed together. Littered with bruises and bites, hickeys and scratches. Galo was sound asleep, face pressed into Lio’s chest, who held him close. Meis was on the other side of galo, one arm over his side while the other held onto Gueira’s arm that was wound around his own torso. Gueira was spooning Meis and holding Lio’s second hand that wasn’t idly running through Galo’s hair. They would all sleep well tonight.


End file.
